Lost
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Effie returns to 12 but finds she's dealing with a little competition for Haymitchs affections. hayffie. x


Lost

As Effie sat upon the edge of Katniss and Peetas large, sunken sofa and sipped her tea, She couldn't help but crane her neck up towards the window in hope of catching a glimpse of him.

"Haymitch is in town for the day" Katniss smiled. She wandered in from the kitchen with a fresh pot for the two of them and took a seat beside her.

"Sit back, relax"

But Effie was in a corset. The sunken sofa looked very inviting, after her long travel from the Capitol, but she feared if she sat back, she wouldn't get up again.

"I'm ok, thank you dear. The tea is divine"

Divine? Katniss had to giggle. She'd grown to somewhat appreciate and adore Effies ever so gracious nature. She knew she wore her heart on her sleeve. Everything she said or did was always so honest and true, even her criticisms sometimes. She didn't mean them, well, maybe with Haymitch, but Katniss liked that about Effie. She had no hidden agenda. She was blunt and grounded and It was a refreshing change.

"So!" Effie piped up, placing her tea cup on her lap and turning to face to bride to be "The dress!"

xxxx

The women chatted and planned, well into the afternoon. Dresses, venues, the guest list, everything. With Kats mother working hard, back in the Capitol, it was nice to have use of Effies organisational skills. As a gift, Effie had bought Katniss a very expensive wedding planner. On opening, Kat realised that half the pages were full already, which she was more than relieved about. She wouldn't have had a clue where to start.

As the two flicked through pages, filled with cuttings of lace and pictures of cakes for Peeta to have, they were suddenly disturbed by the opening of the front door.

For a second, Effie had convinced herself that Haymitch had come to call, but her hopes were quickly dashed, as in walked a woman, slightly older than her but taller in height, with long, curly auburn hair and cheeks as rosy as the lipstick that Effie had worn today.

"Only me!" The woman sang. Katniss didn't move, like she had been expecting another visitor. She just smiled and picked up the tea pot.

"Hi Mrs Hawthorne, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you pet, I see you have company, I'll just grab the keys and head on over" The woman smiled at Effie and Effie smiled back, but sat a little straighter. The woman was pretty for her years, really pretty. Effie suddenly felt very out of place in all of her capitol attire, poised between two district beauties.

"Ok, they're in the usual spot" Katniss smiled and the woman headed toward the window sill and pulled a jangle of keys from a bowl.

"See you later" She called before heading, quickly, back out of the door.

"Was that…Gales Mother?" Effie asked nonchalantly

"Yeah, she's just heading over to Haymitchs place"

Effie almost choked on her tea.

"Haymitchs? What? why?" The accusation in her voice was un lady like. She cleared her throat and took another sip of tea "I didn't realise they were…friends"

"Yeah…." Katniss sighed "They're friends alright"

Effie did not like the sarcastic tone to Katniss's voice, she didn't like it one bit. She bit down hard on her tongue, placed her cup on the coffee table and turned toward her, arms folded.

"you mean….are they?….what….what are they?" Effie tried to remain calm but inside she was screaming.

She'd had a crush on Haymitch since forever. Of course, her position and her role in the games, had forbade her to ever even contemplate that crush from developing but, over the years, she had felt that something had blossomed between them. It was the time they had spent in 13 that had really made her feelings grow. People hadn't reacted very well to an escort in their keep, but Haymitch had had her back. He'd spoke in her favor and brought the people around. He'd looked at her with thoughtful eyes and held his gaze longer than he should have, he'd took her hand and held it as they'd walked through the rubble of 12 and reminisced. He was a changed man, he was free, he was sober and he was happy. Now, at least, Effie knew the real reason why and it wasn't because of her.

She hadn't seen him for at least 6 months now. The last time she had visited had been a little awkward. They had argued and she had left and he had sworn to never except that she could ever be happy back in the Capitol. As stubborn as she was, Effie had sworn that he could never expect to know who she was, and how dare he try to dictate her life, and she had gone back home to prove a point. Of course, she had been miserable ever since. The Capitol had not felt like home for a long time, not even her clothes felt like hers anymore, she was lost. She was lost and she needed him to show her the way home again.

"I think she's a little bit in love with him" Katniss admitted. But Katniss was wise to Effies feelings and she tried to be as gentle as she could "But, Haymitch…I think he's forgotten how to love. Love in that way, I mean"

Effie, poured them some more tea to distract herself. But it was difficult.

"So, she just…goes over there? When she feels like it?"

"She helps out now and then. Gale set it up really, to give her something to do. Haymitch is barely home, she basically just keeps the place up to scratch for him" Katniss watched the doubt clouding Effie's eyes "He hasn't really been home much for about 6 months" She continued "Something about the place not feeling the same any more"

"Clean?" Effie smiled and Katniss laughed, relived that she was trying to make a joke. The air had got a little tense and Effie hadn't taken her eyes off the window.

Effie watched as Gales mother exited the front of Haymitch's house, laundry basket in hand. It angered her at how normal and at home she looked. That wasn't her home! It wasn't Effie's either but it wasn't hers!

She watched her wander around the back of the house, noticing that the door had been left wide open, she suddenly wanted to go inside it.

"Ah Katniss dear, would you excuse me a moment, I thought I just saw an old acquaintance pass by…"

"Umm…sure"

Old acquaintance? Katniss eyed her suspiciously. The only acquaintances Effie had around here were her, Haymitch and Peeta, but, if it cleared the tense air for a moment, she would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I gotta go and open up the Bakery anyways, Peeta will be back from town soon. Are you having dinner with us?"

But Effie was too distracted with the window to answer.

"I'll be right back dear"

Katniss rolled her eyes and left her to it.

xxxx

Quickly, quietly and as cunning as a fox, Effie made her way over to the open door of Haymitchs home and slipped inside. Immediately she was hit with the smell of lilies.

Lilies? Haymitch hated lilies. But they were everywhere. On the windowsill, on the dining table, even on a stand by the door. Effie loved lilies, they were her favorite flower, but Haymitch always said they smelt funny and reminded him of death. Had someone died?

The floors were slick and shiny, the house was bright and clean, not a speck of dust in sight. Effie had to admit, the woman had done a good job, but it was true, it didn't feel like Haymitch's home anymore. It didn't smell like him. There was no empty glass for her to pick up and move, no jacket of his, slung over anything, for her to draw up to her nose and hold close. Nothing.

"Can I help you?"

Effie jumped with a start

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Marienne, Gales mother" She held out her hand and Effie shook it lightly.

"Effie Trinket-"

"Yes, I know who you are" Marienne cut in, bowing her head slightly at the admission. Marienne knew Effie from the reaping days but more so from the stories Haymitch had told her of their time together, at work and with the children over the games. "May I ask what you're doing here?" Her tone was now a little less rosy than her cheeks.

"I could ask you the same thing" Effie replied, folding her arms stiffly, across herself. The women looked at one another, knowingly.

"Same reason you are, I can guess" Marienne admitted "You're here to see Haymitch?"

Effie, looked at the floor for a moment before answering.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Always" It was blunt and it was honest and if Effie wasn't as forgiving as she was, she'd have ripped that curly auburn hair right off of her head, but, a saddened look fell upon the woman's face and it made her pause for thought. Maybe she wasn't the only one with growing feelings for that man. It wasn't difficult.

"Are you in love with him?" Effie asked. Well, if they were being blunt with one another…

It took a moment for her to answer. She too was shocked at the sudden bluntness of their quick conversation. But woman to woman, it all came out.

"Its difficult to love, after you've lost so much, but…I think that I could do…yes"

The words stung Effies ears. She bit her tongue again and looked her in the eye with pursed lips. Marienne continued, much to Effie's irritation.

"I think that I want to but….well…" The woman suddenly let out a small laugh "…I'll never be you, will I?"

Effie blinked at her words. Was that supposed to be an insult? Marienne didn't look like she was trying to be vicious, in fact, she began to look at Effie with a sort of softness in her eyes.

"Is he in love with you?" Effie asked. She was definitely pushing the boundaries of politeness now and it didn't sit well with her but, she had to know.

"I think he could be" Marienne answered, matching Effies hard pout "If you stayed away…"

Effies eyes widened in shock. How dare she. Her? Stay away? Never! This may not be her home and she may not always be welcome here, but she had put years into that man and she'd be damned if she'd let him fall in love with anyone but her, without a fight. Effie was about to open her mouth and give her a piece of her mind when suddenly, she found Mariennes attention being focused else where.

"Lilies…" She said. Her eyes wandered to the vases placed around the room.

"Yes?" Effie quizzed "What about them?"

Marienne didnt take her eyes off them. "I just noticed he….but…he hates lilies"

Effie found herself scoffing, humorously, like she was proud of herself for already knowing that information. But Mariennes stern pout faded and she became emotionless.

"Are- are you ok Marienne?"

The shift in her, worried Effie. She didn't like the woman but she wasn't cruel.

"I think I got my answer…good day Miss Trinket. I hope to see you here more often, it'd be good for him"

Effie looked at her in confusion. Answer? to what? She dropped her arms to her side but she was stuck for words. Weren't they about to fight to the death, so to speak, for this man? Was she giving up?

"Look after our man would you?…he needs you now"

And with her parting words, Marienne was gone.

Effie watched the open doorway for several minutes, stunned and confused. Her words still spinning though her mind. 'He hates lilies'. Well, if Marienne hadn't placed them in his home, then it must have been him. But why?

and then she noticed it.

The slick and shiny floor, it wasn't just clean, it was new. As was the dining table and the chairs and the book shelf, all mahogany. Not because he liked it but, because she loved it. The couch was new too, large, and with huge scatter cushions, because Effie didn't like to slouch. She ran her fingers across his mantle and came upon the golden bangle. He'd kept it. Not because he liked to wear it, but, because, she had given it to him.

It all fell into place.

He didn't think she could ever be at home from home and so, he'd started on creating her one. Here. With him.

Heavy footsteps suddenly halted at the open doorway. She spun around to meet his wide and wondrous eyes. His smile was the only answer she needed.

"Effie…you're here? What are you… I thought I'd lost you"

"No Haymitch" She smiled back. They came toward each other and felt each others touch. "I'm not lost. Not lost anymore"


End file.
